Pokemon: A new adventure
by DeusX
Summary: A group of 3 people (maybe 4 later) start a new adventure, following the same kinda storyline of Gold, Silver and Crystal.


Ok, this is my first real story, so comments are welcome. DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.

"Speech"

Authors notes

[Telepathy]

{Translated pokemon speech}

Horatio slowly got up after a long night sleeps, and realized what today was. It was the day he got his first pokemon, and, along with his best friend Jake, started his pokemon journey, at 13. He got up and got changed into his favourite outfit, a pair of black baggy jeans, a t-shirt sporting the logo of the skateboard company _Independant_, and a thigh length leather jacket much like the one Neo wears in the film _The Matrix_ . He picked up his bag containing personal items, such as spair clothes, sleeping bag and so on. He jumped downstairs and scared his mom who was just about to come upstairs to wake him for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cuboard. "Mom! Where is the cereal?" He shouted.

"On the counter, as usual!"

"Thanks!" Horatio concentrated deeply, and the cereal flew across the room to his open hand.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING TELEKINESES AT THE TABLE!" Screamed his mom when she walked into the room.

"Sorry mom, it wont happen again."

"What's all the shouting about?" Said a new slightly sleepy voice, belonging to Horatios little sister, Jasmine, who was 4 years younger, at 10, "Oh, Horatio, you're still here. Please please please can I come with you."

"It's not up to me, it's up to mom, but you know I would love it if you came." Horatio loved his sister, and wished she could come with him.

"Jasmine, if you clean you room up by the time Jack arrives, then I will consider it." Jasmine rushed off, considering she only had an hour.

"Where you being serious mom?" Questioned Horatio

"Yes, I do think it would be a good idea, but I want her to clean her room first," Said Horatios mom, and with a smile she walked off.

An hour later, Horatio was all packed, and waiting for Jake, who was late, as usual. His mom was inspecing Jasmines room, while Jasmine packed in case she could go. While Horatio waited, he used his mind to gather various potions, and telepathically find Jake, who was still 10 minutes away. After a short wait, his mom came down with a very happy Jasmine who was allowed to go. "Good one Jas, when Jake gets here, we can go to Prof. Elms." And with that, the doorbell rang. His mom opened the door to reveal a brown haired boy, sporting a black hoodie and blue jeans, tucking ear-phones into his pocket.

"I'm here everyone!" He shouted.

"Jake my man," he walked up and gave Jake a high-five, "You don't mind if my sis tags along do ya?"

"Not at all H. And d'ya remember what I said about using telepathy on me?"

"Yeah yeah, I know, don't do it."

"Excuse me for inturrupting, but can we go?" Asked Jasmine.

"Oh yeah, we had better go, by mom, I'll call you later k?" Horatio promised as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"DING-DONG" rang the doorbell as the 3 stood outside. Soon it was opened by a guy in his late 50's, with balding hair. "Oh, come in, I don't expect you two unti...hey, why is Jasmine with you?"

"She is going to come with us, if that's okay." Replied Horatio

"Oh, that's fine. I'll go and prgram another pokedex quickly, you guys can wait in my study and decide what pokemon you want to get."

"Thanks" They cried, as Professor Elm walked out of the door.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take the Chikorita, I always liked them." Said Horatio as they sat down on a table.

"In that case, I'm getting Totodile, they're the next best in my opinion." Jake said.

"Well that leaves me with Cyndaquil, but they're cute so I don't mind." Jasmine stated.

"Here you go, each of you has one of these." The Professor gave them 3 high-tech pokedexes. "And on that table are 3 pokeballs. I have run out of Cyndiquils I'm afraid, so one of you will have to take an Eevee I just trained."

"I want it!" Squealed Jasmine.

"Ok, ok, take it." The Professor gave the ball to Jasmine.

"I know what I want." Horatio used his mind to bring the ball contaning the grass pokemon to him.

"Nice skill H, anyway, I'll get mine." Jke walked up and got the last ball.

"Right call out your pokemon, then recall them." They did this, then left soon after, once they had gotten some helpfull hints from Professor Elm.

"We're on our journey!" Shouted Horatio, as they walked off toward the horizon.


End file.
